Pups & The Return Of The Cancer Bullies
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Koda begins his 1ST day of school at Adventure Bay Elementary. Tensions rise when Devon, Serenity & Zeke also start attending school causing trouble for Angel, Elias, Kelly, Koda & Ryder. In addition to this Koda's bullies also show up to cause trouble. Will the PAW Patrol & their friends be able to deal with the bullies? (Collab between Elias Vincent & 5UP3RN0V42015)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE RETURN OF THE CANCER BULLIES **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & 5UP3RN0V42015 **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S **

It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary for another day of school. As usual the other kids swarmed around them as Elias signed autographs & took selfies with everyone.

"Just another ordinary morning" said Angel with an amused chuckle.

"I bet Connor, Amaya, Greg & Koda will be excited to start school here today" said Elias in an eager voice.

"I'd assume that Amaya, Connor & Greg would be in the same classes as Alex. I'm not sure about Koda though. Considering how smart he is there's a likely chance he'll be in some of our classes" said Kelly in an uncertain tone.

"There they are" said Angel as Amaya, Connor, Greg & Koda arrived at school.

"What a crazy adventure it was taking on the night time villains. They never know when to quit" said Koda with a sigh.

"No they don't" said Amaya as she rolled her eyes.

"No matter what we're always ready to take them on" said Connor in a confident manner.

"We'll never let them win" said Greg as Angel, Elias & Kelly walked over.

"Hey guys. Good to see you here ready to begin school" said Elias with enthusiasm in his voice.

"It'll be nice seeing you around school. Do you know what classes you have?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"I'd assume we're all in 1ST grade" said Amaya.

"I'm actually going to be in 5TH grade. Sorry that we're not in the same classes" said Koda in an apologetic tone.

"It's OK Koda" said Connor with a reassuring smile.

"We can still hang out at recess. Anyways is it true that you locked your blueprints away?" asked Greg.

"Correct. They'll be unlocked in 100 years" said Koda in an excited manner.

"I had a feeling you'd be in our grade Koda" said Elias.

"I did too. Do you want us to help you find your lockers or shall we wait for Ryder 1ST?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"I guess that we can-" said Koda as he noticed 3 pups approaching.

"Not them" said Koda as he gulped nervously.

"Well, well, well look who it is. We finally found Mr Know It All" said 1 of the pups with a devious grin. Koda began backing away in fear.

"Stay away from me. I don't want any trouble" said Koda in a panicked voice.

"Are those the bullies from California?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes. I don't know how they found me" said Koda in a nervous manner.

"You 3 better leave Koda alone. If you don't you'll be sorry" said Angel as she growled angrily.

"What are you going to do? Call animal control on us like how your pathetic owner did with Koda?" asked the pup as he pointed to Elias.

"You deserved it for destroying my blueprints Big Boss" said Koda with a scowl of disgust.

"I didn't mean to call animal control on Koda. We didn't learn about his past until after that" said Elias.

"You're making a big mistake showing your faces around here. Ryder's going to be very angry seeing you bully his younger brother" said Kelly as she glared at Big Boss & his friends.

"I'm not scared. Tell him. I don't care" said Big Boss with an arrogant scoff.

"Congratulations. You're officially a moron. You might call yourself Big Boss but you have a small penis. I'd like to see you try & make love with a girl pup with such a tiny noodle" said Angel with snark in her voice.

"Don't provoke him Angel. He'll tear you apart" said Koda in a concerned voice.

"If he lays a paw on me I'll taser him" said Angel in a threatening tone.

"Why do you bully Koda Big Boss? What's your reasoning for it?" asked Elias as he raised an eyebrow in uncertainty.

"He took everything away from me after calling animal control on me & my gang. Once I figure out how I'll return the favour. This isn't over. See you later copycat" said Big Boss as he & his friends left.

"Why does he think you're a copycat?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"He thinks I'm a charlatan who steals from others & passes their ideas off as my own" said Koda with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm shocked. I never would've thought anyone would ever accuse you of doing that" said Elias in a surprised manner.

"Me either. Big Boss is being a jerk. This is his way of exacting revenge" said Koda as he shook his head in annoyance.

"If they get too close for comfort they'll meet the business end of my taser" said Angel.

"Thanks" said Koda as Elias spotted 3 kids he never expected to see again: Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"What are they doing here?" asked Elias as he pointed to Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"I don't know. Maybe they want revenge as well" said Kelly with a shrug of uncertainty.

"That's the most likely scenario" said Angel as she nodded in agreement.

"Amaya you, Connor & Greg can head inside. I need to figure out what's up with those 3" said Koda as Amaya, Connor & Greg entered the school building.

"They're the kids myself, Kelly & Ryder had a fight with in Frandella Cove after they mocked me for having cancer" said Elias with disgust in his voice.

"They got the most satisfying ass kicking that day. If they ever had cancer themselves they'd know exactly how it'd feel being in your position" said Kelly as she glared angrily at Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"They'll regret it if they try to pick another fight" said Angel as Devon, Serenity & Zeke saw Koda with Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"Look at that mangy mutt over there" said Devon in a mocking voice. Koda growled in annoyance & stood on his hind legs much to Devon, Serenity & Zeke's shock.

"Who are you calling a mangy mutt birdbrain?" asked Koda in an annoyed tone.

"Go back to the woods wolf boy" said Serenity with a scoff.

"Don't make me rip your face off" said Koda as Zeke made a squinty eyed face at him.

"Hi I'm Ching Chong Ming. I'm from Japan. I love sushi. Upan higon seng" said Zeke in a mock Japanese accent.

"That's not funny" said Koda in an angry manner.

"Leave him alone" said Elias as he growled.

"Don't make us beat you 3 up again" said Kelly with hostility in her voice.

"Hey I know them" said Devon as he realized who Angel, Elias & Kelly were.

"Aren't they the kids that beat us up months ago?" asked Serenity in an uncertain voice.

"I think so. There was a boy with spiky brown hair with them as well" said Zeke with a nod.

"He's the brother of the wolf you're bullying. I'd back off if I were you" said Angel in a stern tone.

"How can a wolf pup be a brother to a human boy?" asked Devon in a confused manner.

"1ST of all it's an adopted relationship. Do you remember a newspaper article titled "Life Changing Presentation Goes Horribly Wrong"?" asked Koda as Devon, Serenity & Zeke thought about what they'd been told. They then suddenly realized who Koda was.

"You're the kid who was sick weren't you?" asked Serenity with shock in her voice.

"Correct. If it wasn't for Professor Murray I wouldn't be where I am today. I consider it the best thing to ever happen to me. If you know what's good for you I suggest you back off or else I'll tell Ryder about your behavior" said Koda in a blunt voice.

"Oh I'm so scared. Go watch more anime" said Zeke in a sarcastic tone.

"How original… Not" said Koda as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You 3 are treading on extremely thin ice" said Elias with a growl.

"If you continue being nasty you'll have me to answer to" said Angel in a stern manner.

"Also just so you 3 know Ching Chong Ming is more of a Chinese name than a Japanese 1. How do you even know I'm from Japan?" asked Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Because of your accent chink wolf" said Devon with a scoff.

"Cut it out. You're being extremely racist right now" said Kelly in disgust.

"Shut up bitch" said Serenity.

"Don't make me punch your face in" said Kelly as she scowled angrily.

"I'd like to see you try" said Zeke with arrogance in his voice.

"OK you 3 asked for it. Ruff taser gun" said Koda as a taser gun popped out of his pup pack. He aimed it at Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"Go away before I taser you. Don't make me report you to Principal Summers. What's it going to be?" asked Koda in a harsh voice. Devon, Serenity & Zeke quickly realized Koda wasn't messing around.

"This isn't over" said Devon with a pout.

"We'll get you chink wolf" said Serenity in a menacing tone.

"You better watch your back" said Zeke as Devon, Serenity & himself walked off. Koda then put his taser away.

"They're digging their own graves" said Koda as he shook his head.

"This is reminding me of when I bullied Alex a while back. I was wrong to mistreat him & everyone else the way I did. I learned my lesson & promised never to bully anyone again" said Elias in a regretful manner.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Koda as the bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day.

"We better get to class" said Koda as he & the others headed inside.

"So what were you talking about with Amaya, Connor & Greg?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"It was about the blueprints I had locked away in a similar manner to that movie that's going to be released in 100 years" said Koda.

"Impressive. Anyways let's get to class. You wouldn't want to be late on your 1ST day" said Elias.

"No I wouldn't" said Koda as Angel, Elias, Kelly & himself headed to class. It was homeroom with Miss Spearwood. As soon as they arrived Miss Spearwood noticed Koda & smiled.

"You must be Koda Shepherd" said Miss Spearwood in a cheerful manner.

"I sure am. It's nice to meet you Miss Spearwood. Ryder has told me a lot about you" said Koda as he shook Miss Spearwood's hand.

"He sure has. Can I have your attention please class?" asked Miss Spearwood as all the kids looked to the front of class.

"We have a new student joining us today & I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you a bit about himself" said Miss Spearwood as Koda cleared his throat. He then addressed everyone.

"Hi I'm Koda Shepherd. I'm Ryder's 5 year old adopted brother. The reason I'm here in 5TH grade with you is because of my high IQ. Quite a few of you have already met me before. The reason I'm a wolf pup is because of a machine malfunction that also cured my leukemia. It's great to be here & I can't wait to get to know you all" said Koda with excitement in his voice.

"Thanks Koda. You can sit at the desk next to mine for today. Once you're all seated we can begin the lesson" said Miss Spearwood as all the students went to sit down. Elias wrote a note detailing what had happened before class with Devon, Serenity & Zeke & handed it to Ryder. Ryder dropped his jaw in shock upon reading it.

"Looks like we have trouble ahead" said Ryder with a sad sigh.

"Indeed. We can get to the bottom of this after school at the Lookout" said Elias as he nodded.

"Good idea" said Ryder as Miss Spearwood announced the assignment.

"For today's lesson I have some worksheets for you to complete. You must answer all the questions on it to the best of your ability. You've got the entire lesson to get it done" said Miss Spearwood as she handed out the worksheets. The questions ranged from maths equations to literature trivia. All the students proceeded to work through every question hoping to get the correct answers. A short time later the worksheets were completed & handed in. Miss Spearwood looked over Koda's sheet & was surprised to see that he answered with the word Apocryphal in relation to a question about G.W Washington cutting down a tree.

"Koda I'm confused about 1 of your answers. Can you explain how you answered this question?" asked Miss Spearwood as she showed Koda the answer she was confused about.

"It's simple. Just like how Sherman described it in the Mr Peabody & Sherman movie the cherry tree being cut down was a trick question. No cherry tree was ever actually cut down. It was made up to teach future generations about lying. The bit about crossing Delaware River is true though. Shortly before I moved here I & my parents visited Delaware River & I fell in when we crossed over it ourselves" said Koda as everyone in class giggled in amusement.

"Impressive. You certainly know your history Koda" said Miss Spearwood with an impressed smile.

"Thanks Miss Spearwood" said Koda in an appreciative voice.

"Let's hope nobody in class picks a fight with Koda over this like how it happened in the movie with Penny & Sherman" said Elias.

"That'd be a disaster" said Kelly.

"I doubt that'll happen" said Ryder in a reassuring tone. Nobody realized that Devon, Serenity & Zeke were in the class sitting in the back row.

"This is ridiculous" said Devon in an annoyed manner.

"I can't believe we're getting outsmarted by a wolf pup" said Serenity as she rolled her eyes.

"There's no way I'm about to let him embarrass us. How about we teach him a lesson he'll never forget?" asked Zeke with a sinister smirk.

"Good idea. Since he's a dog that's how we should treat him" said Devon as he grinned evilly.

"Putting him in his place will be extremely satisfying" said Serenity.

"Soon everyone in school will see him for who he really is" said Zeke as Devon, Serenity & he chuckled while waiting for the right moment to put their plan into motion. The school day passed by without incident up until lunchtime. As all the students sat down to eat in the cafeteria Koda went & sat with the 1ST grade students.

"It's pretty cool to see you here at Adventure Bay Elementary Koda" said Alex with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thanks Alex. How are things with Mr Porter?" asked Koda in a curious voice.

"He's been doing well. Thanks for asking" said Alex with a smile.

"It's a shame you're not in the same classes as us Koda" said Winnie in a disappointed tone.

"Considering how smart he is any test in 1ST grade would be way too easy for him" said Alex.

"Exactly" said Koda as he nodded in agreement.

"So what did Ryder make you for lunch?" asked Alex as Koda opened his lunchbox.

"He packed me some baby carrots, organic apple juice & a tuna sandwich. It's good for your intelligence" said Koda in an eager manner.

"So you eat human food do you?" asked Devon as he, Serenity & Zeke appeared behind Koda. Koda shook his head & packed his lunch away before confronting Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"What do you 3 want? Don't make me report you to Principal Summers" said Koda with a scowl.

"I'm surprised your lunch isn't dog kibble" said Serenity with condescension in her voice.

"Eat on the floor like a good dog" said Zeke in a mocking voice.

"Go away" said Julius in an annoyed tone.

"You're not being funny" said Justina as she glared angrily at Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"We'll tell on you if you don't leave us alone" said Amaya in a threatening manner.

"You'll get in trouble for being nasty to Koda" said Connor.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself" said Greg.

"We're not scared. Seize him" said Devon as Serenity put her hands around Koda's throat while Zeke restrained his limbs to stop him from breaking free. This act caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Alex go get Principal Summers" said Koda as he gasped for air. Alex ran off to inform Principal Summers about what happened as Devon began punching Koda in the stomach.

"You think you're so smart don't you? You're not. I bet you looked up the answers to all the questions online last night. You're a pathetic know it all who steals other people's ideas & passes it off as your own" said Devon as he continued assaulting Koda. A few minutes later he stopped & Serenity & Zeke released Koda.

"Look at you. Koda Shepherd you're a show off. Let's go guys" said Devon as he, Serenity & Zeke turned to leave. Suddenly Koda tackled Devon to the ground & began viciously biting & scratching him as everyone else watched in horror.

"KODA STOP. SOMEONE PLEASE DO SOMETHING" cried Winnie with shock in her voice.

"I'll handle this" said Ryder as he ran over & pulled Koda off Devon.

"LET ME GO. HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID" yelled Koda as he tried to break Ryder's hold.

"Koda calm down. This isn't the right way to handle the situation" said Ryder as Alex returned with Principal Summers.

"What's going on in here?" asked Principal Summers in a stern voice.

"Devon, Serenity & Zeke were bullying Koda. Elias passed me a note in 1ST period detailing what they did to Koda before school. The 3 of them are jealous of his intelligence" said Ryder.

"He's right. It's not the 1ST time Angel, I, Kelly & Ryder dealt with those 3. When we were in Frandella Cove for my operation they mocked me for having cancer triggering a fight. We ended up giving them exactly what they deserved" said Elias as he scowled angrily.

"I think that incident is also a factor in what's happening right now" said Kelly as silence filled the cafeteria. Principal Summers then turned to Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"I'd like to see you 3 in my office right now" said Principal Summers in a blunt tone.

"You're all dead meat" said Devon in an angry manner.

"We'll get you for this" said Serenity as she clenched her fists.

"Not even home is safe for you" said Zeke with malice in his voice.

"You don't scare me" said Koda as Devon; Serenity & Zeke were taken to Principal Summers' office.

"Are you OK Koda?" asked Ryder in a concerned voice.

"I am now. I feel a bit sore but it's not that bad. Am I in trouble for attacking Devon?" asked Koda in a shaky tone.

"No. We've all got your back" said Ryder with a reassuring smile.

"Indeed. Everyone in school is a witness to what just happened. We're all going to support you in this" said Elias in a comforting manner.

"As long as we are around those 3 won't be making your life miserable" said Kelly as she pet Koda.

"Thanks" said Koda as he burst into tears.

"All I wanted to do was attend school with you guys. What have I done to deserve this?" asked Koda as tears ran down his face.

"Come here little brother" said Ryder as he gave Koda a hug.

"It's like California all over again. I don't want to keep being treated like this" said Koda with sadness in his voice.

"I don't like it either. You don't deserve this poor treatment from anyone" said Ryder.

"It'll be OK Koda. Together we'll stand strong & not let anyone walk all over you" said Elias in a confident voice.

"If Devon, Serenity & Zeke continue bullying others I'll put them through something much worse than what Lindsay Remington endured" said Kelly as she growled.

"Who's Lindsay Remington?" asked Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"She was a pop diva that came to Adventure Bay to collaborate with me on some acting & music projects. She wasn't a very nice person at all. She referred to everyone else in town as commoner peasants, lashed out at Mayabella because she accidentally bumped into her, got into a fight with a girl at a charity event & was extremely difficult to work with" said Elias with a sigh.

"I got so fed up with her behavior that I cut off all her hair, destroyed all her stuff & posted a video of the fight at the charity event on social media. She subsequently went through a major fall from grace that resulted in her losing her career & her voice. She ran away after that & nobody knows what happened to her since then" said Kelly.

"I bet she's probably plotting revenge on you" said Koda in a concerned tone.

"I doubt that's going to happen. "Let's get you to the nurse's office" said Ryder as Angel, Elias, Kelly, Koda & himself headed to Nurse Leslie's office.

"What do you think will happen to Devon, Serenity & Zeke?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"I hope they get suspended or even expelled" said Kelly with disgust in her voice.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Ryder as they continued towards the nurse's office. Suddenly they saw Devon approaching with some animal control employees.

"That's the mad dog that attacked me indiscriminately" said Devon as he pointed at Koda.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" cried Koda & Ryder in shock.

"Hand him over or we'll take him by force" said the 1ST animal control employee in a firm voice.

"No. You're not taking him away from me" said Ryder as he held Koda in his arms.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be" said the 2ND animal control employee with a sigh of frustration.

"Devon provoked Koda into attacking him. It's his own fault" said Elias as he glared at Devon.

"Serenity & Zeke also provoked Koda. Everyone in school is a witness" said Kelly with a nod of agreement.

"Do you have any proof?" asked the 1ST employee.

"It's here in my pup tag" said Koda as Devon dropped his jaw in shock.

"I have a camera in it that records things for evidence" said Koda as Devon ran off knowing that he'd been caught lying.

"It was another false alarm" said the 2ND employee in an annoyed tone.

"I take it that happens a lot correct?" asked Koda in a curious manner.

"Yes. It's a waste of our time" said the 1ST employee with anger in his voice.

"We apologize for the misunderstanding. Carry on as usual" said the 2ND employee as he & his colleague left. Angel, Elias, Kelly, Koda & Ryder continued walking to Nurse Leslie's office.

"Looks like Devon isn't as smart as he thinks" said Angel with a scoff.

"I bet Serenity & Zeke are on the same level of intelligence as him" said Ryder as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll say" said Koda.

"Calling you a know-it-all proved how much of a hypocrite he truly is" said Elias in a disgusted voice.

"Tell me about it. When my parents sent me here to live with Ryder they said it'd put an end to this awful behavior" said Koda with a sad sigh.

"We'll make sure to put a stop to it once & for all" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"Devon, Serenity & Zeke can act stupidly all they want. In the end they're only making themselves look bad" said Kelly as everyone arrived at Nurse Leslie's office. They went inside to have Koda treated for his injuries. The rest of the school day went by without any further incidents. After school Koda headed to the pet parlor to get his hair done again. As Katie flat ironed his hair Koda vented his frustrations about what had happened at lunch.

"Those 3 jerks had some nerve attacking me. Don't you agree Cali?" asked Koda as Cali meowed & nodded in agreement.

"I agree too" said Katie as she shook her head in annoyance.

"As if that's not bad enough Big Boss & his gang have followed me here from California. I honestly hoped never to see them again" said Koda with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm glad Devon, Serenity & Zeke didn't get away with what they did" said Katie.

"So am I. I still think they'll continue harassing me though" said Koda in an annoyed manner.

"That wouldn't surprise me" said Katie as Cali meowed in agreement.

"Honestly today couldn't possibly get worse" said Koda as a woman entered the pet parlor & walked over to Cali, Katie & Koda.

"Are you Koda Shepherd?" asked the woman.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Koda with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm Devon's mother" said the woman.

"Nice to meet you" said Koda in a polite voice.

"How dare you attack my son indiscriminately" said Devon's mother in a furious tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Koda in an uncertain manner.

"Devon told me how he went to say hello to you at lunch during school upon which you called him a bully & lashed out on him" said Devon's mother with disgust in her voice.

"He is a bully" said Koda as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's true" said Katie with a nod of agreement.

"I'll sue for defamation if you continue to lie about my son" said Devon's mother in a threatening voice.

"You can ask Elias Vincent, Kelly Walter & my brother Ryder about what happened today. They'll tell you the exact same thing. Everyone in school saw what Devon, Serenity & Zeke did" said Koda.

"I was there & I saw everything. Devon, Serenity & Zeke are bullies" said Katie.

"You can't prove it" said Devon's mother with an arrogant scoff.

"Actually I can" said Koda as he pressed his pup tag. It showed a hologram of the incident in the cafeteria. Devon's mother watched in shock as the events played out in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is raw footage. It hasn't been edited at all" said Koda in a confident tone.

"Devon's in so much trouble. I can't believe he lied to me. He, Serenity & Zeke won't get away with this" said Devon's mother in a disgusted manner.

"No they won't" said Koda as he shook his head.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions" said Devon's mother with remorse in her voice.

"It's OK. At least it's blown over now" said Koda in relief.

"No not exactly. I've already called child protective services" said Devon's mother as she gulped nervously.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding" said Katie as she & Koda dropped their jaws in shock.

"That was before I learned the truth about what happened" said Devon's mother.

"This isn't good" said Koda in a nervous voice.

"I think you should discipline Devon for his dishonesty" said Katie as Koda gave Devon's mother his pup tag.

"If Devon tries to lie again use this to prove it" said Koda.

"Thanks. See you later" said Devon's mother as she left to discipline Devon.

"I better tell the others about this" said Koda as he headed back to the Lookout to inform Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups about the new developments in the drama. They reassured him that everything would be OK. The remainder of the day went by seemingly as normal. That night Ryder called Koda into his room. Koda gasped in shock upon being told that he was grounded.

"Why am I getting grounded? What have I done?" asked Koda in a confused tone.

"You attacked Devon. You're not allowed to go on any missions for 2 weeks & I'm also confiscating your ATV" said Ryder in a firm manner.

"No not my ATV. Please don't do this" said Koda as he began to tear up.

"You should've controlled your temper" said Ryder with a sigh.

"YOU LIED. YOU SAID I WASN'T IN TROUBLE. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" yelled Koda as he burst into tears.

"Koda calm down" said Ryder.

"NO. I HATE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Koda as he stormed out of the room. Ryder sat in silence as he began to cry while contemplating the situation. Koda ended up in Chase's pup house with Chase trying to console him.

"I don't think Ryder meant for this to happen" said Chase with reassurance in his voice.

"He lied to me Chase. Ryder never lies" said Koda in a disgusted voice.

"He only lied so that your 1ST day of school wouldn't have been ruined" said Chase as he gave Koda a hug.

"That's no excuse. It's not fair. Devon, Serenity & Zeke are going to pay for this" said Koda in an angry tone.

"Koda calm down. That'll only make things worse. Ryder loves you with all his heart but when you do something wrong he must take disciplinary action" said Chase.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Thinking about the bullies makes me mad. Can I sleep in here with you? I'm too upset with Ryder to sleep with him" said Koda as he sighed sadly.

"That's fine with me. Goodnight Koda" said Chase as he & Koda settled down to sleep.

"Goodnight Chase" said Koda as he snuggled up with Chase. A short time later they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Welfare Investigation

The next morning after Koda & Ryder woke up they sat in Ryder's room to discuss what had happened the previous night.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in school yesterday Ryder. I was upset with the way I was being treated. It was like California all over again" said Koda with a sad sigh.

"It's OK Koda. I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't want you to be in a bad mood for the remainder of the day" said Ryder as he gave Koda a hug.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" asked Koda in a curious voice.

"No. You're still grounded. Since you've learnt your lesson it's been reduced to 1 week" said Ryder as he shook his head.

"Really?" asked Koda in a surprised tone.

"Yes" said Ryder with a nod.

"Thanks Ryder" said Koda as he smiled.

"Anyways we better get going. School starts soon" said Ryder as he grabbed his schoolbag.

"I'd rather skip school so that I don't get bullied again" said Koda in a concerned manner.

"I have good news. Devon, Serenity & Zeke were expelled for what they did" said Ryder with reassurance in his voice.

"Excellent" said Koda in satisfaction.

"Now you'll be able to enjoy school without those 3 bothering you" said Ryder.

"Perfect. Let's go" said Koda as he & Ryder headed to school. After they arrived Koda went to talk with Amaya, Connor & Greg while Elias & Ryder discussed the events of the previous night.

"So Koda got grounded did he?" asked Elias in a surprised voice.

"Yes. It was because of the fight at lunch yesterday. Koda didn't take it well & yelled that he hated me for lying to him. It made me feel bad & that I hadn't been a good older brother" said Ryder in a sad tone.

"You're not a bad older brother. Don't think of yourself like that. Whenever I think about bad things I've done or said to people here in the past I always feel bad about whatever it was I did & or said. You're always telling me that despite not liking that behavior it doesn't make me a bad person. I admit Koda could've had better control of his temper but at the same time I think the fight yesterday was his breaking point. There's only so much someone can endure before they snap" said Elias.

"You're right. Thanks Elias" said Ryder in a thankful manner.

"You're welcome buddy" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug. Koda then saw Big Boss & his minions approaching.

"What do you knuckleheads want now?" asked Koda with sternness in his voice.

"You might think that Devon, Serenity & Zeke's reign of terror is over because they were expelled but it's not. School might be your safe haven now but elsewhere is open season. We'll get you when you least expect it" said Big Boss in a threatening voice.

"That's highly unlikely since he's grounded. Devon, Serenity & Zeke got what they deserved" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We're watching you. Don't forget that. Let's go boys. Those home schooled orphans are just waiting for us to take the bait" said Big Boss as he & his posse left.

"They better not even think about going after the Nolan siblings" said Elias with an angry growl.

"Looks like that's what they plan to do" said Angel as she sighed in frustration.

"I have PJ Robot patrolling town right now so he'll handle anything that those boneheads do. Anyways we should get to class" said Koda.

"Good idea" said Ryder as everyone headed to class. PJ Robot followed Big Boss & his gang around to keep an eye on what they did. During 1ST period the 5TH grade class watched a movie about DaVinci. Koda took notes as the movie progressed.

"This is an amazing movie. My brain is getting a workout from all the info I'm gaining" said Koda as he continued writing notes. The movie soon focused on the M.L Lisa. Koda giggled & drew a picture of her except that she had a dog's head on a human body.

"That's how M.L Lisa got her smile" said Koda as he admired his picture. He smiled cheekily thinking how funny it looked.

"This is the most comedic thing I've ever created" said Koda as he put the picture away & returned to focusing on the movie. Later on at recess Koda played with Amaya, Connor & Greg.

"It's sad knowing you guys will be heading back home soon" said Koda with a sigh.

"We are exchange students after all" said Amaya.

"The only real reason we came here to Adventure Bay was to put a stop to the night time villains' plans" said Connor.

"Only 1 of them is too stubborn to leave" said Greg as he shook his head.

"That'd be Romeo. Luckily I locked away my blueprints so that nobody can steal them again" said Koda as he smiled confidently.

"That's good" said Amaya in a relieved tone.

"Romeo's never going to get his greedy little hands on them" said Connor with an amused chuckle.

"No he won't" said Greg in agreement.

"Anyways I-" said Koda as he was cut off by a yell.

"YOU" yelled Big Boss as Koda & the PJ Masks turned to see him & his gang approach.

"You did this" said Big Boss in an angry manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Koda with confusion in his voice.

"Yes you do. It's your fault my owner got expelled" said Big Boss as everything went quiet. Koda then started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" yelled Big Boss at the top of his voice.

"The claim about your owner is what I find funny. The last time I encountered you in California you didn't have an owner. Be a good dog & admit that you're lying. I'm not falling for your pathetic lies anymore" said Koda with a scoff.

"I'm talking about Devon, Serenity & Zeke. You got them expelled" said Big Boss in a furious voice.

"They brought it on themselves" said Koda.

"HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE" yelled Elias as Angel, himself, Kelly & Ryder walked over to where everyone was.

"You have some nerve coming here & trying to attack Koda. Get out of here or else" said Ryder as he glared at Big Boss.

"Wait. I want to hear Big Boss admit that-" said Koda as he was cut off by another voice.

"Admit to what?" asked Devon as he, Serenity & Zeke appeared.

"That he was lying about having an owner. Anyways you 3 are trespassing here. If you don't leave right now I'll report you to Principal Summers" said Koda in a blunt tone.

"He wasn't lying. I'm his owner" said Devon.

"We're not scared. You can't make us leave" said Serenity as she scowled.

"We're free to do anything we want. You can't stop us" said Zeke in an arrogant manner.

"I suggest you all get out of here. You haven't seen me at my worst & you don't want to see what I'm like at that point" said Elias with an angry glare.

"It's the same with me. Grow a brain & leave" said Kelly.

"Ruff Hypnotron" said Koda as a hypnotizer ray popped out of his pup pack. He then aimed it at the bullies.

"If you don't leave I'll hypnotize you all" said Koda with bluntness in his voice.

"There's no way you'll be able to hypnotize us with that" said Devon as he & the other bullies started laughing.

"Cover your ears guys" said Koda as Angel, Elias, Kelly & lastly Ryder covered their ears. Koda then turned to face the bullies.

"This is your last warning. Leave now or get hypnotized" said Koda in a stern voice.

"Go ahead. Do your worst" said Big Boss with a smirk.

"OK fine. Have it your way" said Koda as he activated the Hypnotron & used it on the bullies. The others closed their eyes while still covering their ears so that they wouldn't be affected. Moments later the bullies were put in a sleep like trance.

"It's safe to say we've grown tired of these guys" said Ryder as everyone laughed at his joke.

"When I snap my fingers you'll obey every command I give you" said Koda.

"Is that how it actually works?" asked Amaya in an amazed tone.

"It sure is Amaya. You just have to use an authoritative voice & say whatever comes to mind. You'll leave the school grounds, go home & take a nap. You'll be out of your trance once you wake up" said Koda as Ryder snapped his fingers.

"Why did you snap your fingers Ryder?" asked Elias in a confused manner.

"It's hard for me to do that with paws" said Koda as he held his paws out.

"Good point. At least those jerks are gone" said Elias as everyone noticed that the bullies were gone.

"I'll say" said Koda as the bell rang signalling the beginning of next class. Everyone headed inside to grab what they needed for the lesson.

"What do you think we'll be doing in class?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Kelly as Principal Summers addressed the school via the intercom.

"I apologize for the interruption everyone. Koda & Ryder Shepherd please report to my office" said Principal Summers.

"That doesn't sound good" said Koda as he gulped nervously.

"We better see what's going on" said Ryder as Koda & himself headed to Principal Summers' office. When they arrived they saw Mrs Brick & a social worker named Ms Bunion with Principal Summers.

"You weren't kidding when you said you called social services" said Koda with a nervous chuckle.

"That was before I learned that Devon was lying. Sorry" said Mrs Brick in an apologetic voice.

"It's OK. We all make mistakes" said Koda as he smiled reassuringly.

"Please take a seat you 2" said Principal Summers as Koda & Ryder went to sit down.

"HALT" cried Ms Bunion as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Sit on the floor where you belong you bad dog" said Ms Bunion in a harsh tone.

"I don't think so ma'am. I'm just as civilized as the rest of you" said Koda as he & Ryder sat down.

"OK so as you know Ryder your brother Koda-" said Principal Summers as she was cut off by Ms Bunion.

"Wait, that's Koda Shepherd? Is this a joke?" asked Ms Bunion in a shocked manner.

"No it isn't. In case you haven't read the article about it I'm the same kid from the accident involving Professor Murray's machine" said Koda as he shook his head.

"He's right. Koda's not to blame for the incident with Devon, Serenity & Zeke. He was bullied in California as well. Yesterday's fight at lunch was breaking point for Koda. Don't forget that everyone has a breaking point & that there's only so much abuse a person can endure before they snap" said Ryder.

"I was sick of the way Devon; Serenity & Zeke were treating me. I didn't mean to lash out. I was fed up with the bullying. Please don't take me away from Ryder. He's all I have" said Koda as Ms Bunion contemplated what she had just been told.

"That's why I'm here. Looks like there's been a misunderstanding" said Ms Bunion.

"Anyways let's get to the main focus of this meeting. Mrs Brick I understand your son told you a fabricated version of events from yesterday correct?" asked Principal Summers with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. He claimed that Koda attacked him unprovoked but I was shown video evidence that proved Devon was lying" said Mrs Brick as she nodded in confirmation.

"Literally every kid in school witnessed the events. When Angel, Elias, Kelly & I were in Frandella Cove for Elias' cancer operation we had an altercation with Devon, Serenity & Zeke because they were mocking Elias for having cancer. Carlana, Everest & Jake were with us when that happened. They can verify our account" said Ryder.

"OK. Unfortunately things aren't looking good for you 2 especially since Koda's a dog" said Ms Bunion with a sigh.

"I hope you're nothing like Ms Grunion from Mr Peabody & Sherman" said Koda in concern.

"No I'm not. In this case Ryder needs to prove that he's your brother" said Ms Bunion.

"Would grounding me as punishment be enough to prove it?" asked Koda in an uncertain voice.

"No not exactly. I plan on visiting this afternoon to conduct an investigation. If I find anything to suggest that Ryder's unfit to be your legal guardian you'll be permanently removed from his custody" said Ms Bunion as Koda & Ryder gasped in horror. Koda went pale before suddenly fainting.

"KODA" cried Ryder as he picked Koda up & held him in his arms.

"You have permission to take Koda home Ryder" said Principal Summers in a sympathetic tone.

"Thanks. He'll need some time to recover from this" said Ryder as he left school with Koda & headed home. After arriving back at the Lookout he went to his room & tucked Koda into bed.

"It'll be OK Koda. I won't let you get taken away" said Ryder as he kissed Koda on the forehead & left a note next to his bed before heading back to school. Just as he left the bullies showed up unnoticed.

"Time for phase 2 to begin" said Devon with a devious smirk.

"We'll teach Koda a lesson he'll never forget after we kidnap him" said Big Boss in a sinister manner.

"Why are you mad at him anyways Gossamer?" asked Devon in curiosity.

"He called animal control on me for destroying his blueprints" said Big Boss as he growled.

"He has blueprints?" asked Devon in a surprised voice.

"Yes" said Big Boss with a nod of confirmation.

"That probably explains his answer about that cherry tree question in class. Anyways let's focus" said Devon as he & the others entered the Lookout.

"It's best if we split up. We'll cover more ground that way" said Devon.

"Got it" said Serenity as she nodded.

"Soon we'll have the leverage over the Shepherd brothers & their allies" said Zeke as the bullies began looking around for Koda. Big Boss soon found him asleep in Ryder's bed.

"Perfect. This'll be easier than I thought" said Big Boss as he put Koda in a dog cage. He then took him to Devon, Serenity & Zeke.

"I've got him" said Big Boss as he held up the cage.

"Excellent" said Devon with a menacing grin.

"Let's get out of here" said Serenity.

"I'd like to see those jerks stop us now" said Zeke as he & the others left the Lookout making sure nobody saw them. Later that day after school finished Ryder returned to the Lookout. He saw the pups looking panicked.

"Hi pups. What's wrong?" asked Ryder in a concerned tone.

"It's about Koda" said Chase in a panicked manner.

"We saw a group of kids & pups leave the Lookout" said Marshall.

"They also had a pup carrier with them" said Rubble as Ryder realized what was going on.

"OH NO" cried Ryder as he ran to his room. To his horror it was empty.

"This isn't good. I hope Koda's OK wherever he is" said Ryder with fear in his voice. Angel, Elias & Kelly then arrived at the Lookout & immediately knew something was wrong.

"Ryder what happened?" asked Angel.

"The bullies took Koda" said Ryder in a shaky voice.

"Those jerks" said Elias as he clenched his fists in anger.

"They're dead meat once we find them" said Kelly as worried howling was heard. Everyone turned & saw Lunabelle & Lupinus.

"Hello Lunabelle. Good to see you, Lupinus & the kids" said Ryder as the wolf kids ran forward & jumped Elias, Kelly & Ryder.

"Wherever Lunabelle & Lupinus are their kids aren't far behind" said Elias with a chuckle.

"Did you see where Koda was taken?" asked Ryder in a curious tone. Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids nodded in confirmation.

"Show us where they went" said Elias as the wolves directed everyone to where they'd seen Koda get taken. Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse Koda woke up only to realize he wasn't at the Lookout.

"Where am I & why aren't I wearing clothes?" asked Koda as he noticed his clothes were missing. Devon, Serenity & Zeke then appeared.

"You won't need clothes where you're going" said Devon in a devious manner.

"You" said Koda in sternness.

"Nobody's coming to save you this time" said Serenity with a sinister smirk.

"You 3 are asking for trouble" said Koda as he scoffed.

"So are you Ching Chong Ming" said Zeke.

"How original… Not" said Koda with an eye roll.

"You'll pay for all the trouble you've caused us" said Big Boss in a harsh voice.

"I think not" said Koda in a defiant tone.

"Never say never you little nerd. I know about Ms Bunion's upcoming visit. It'd be a shame if you weren't there for it" said Devon in a menacing manner.

"What do you mean?" asked Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You took everything away from me when I was caught by animal control. Now I'm going to return the favour by sending you away for good" said Big Boss with a growl.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE" yelled Koda with fury in his voice.

"Once you're gone I'll be free to do anything I want without a care in the world" said Big Boss in an arrogant voice.

"Ryder will stop you. There's no way you'll get away with this" said Koda as he glared at the bullies.

"It's not like I've heard that before" said Big Boss in a sarcastic tone.

"What's your problem Big Boss? I haven't done anything to you" said Koda in an annoyed manner.

"By calling animal control on me my parents found out about what I & my gang were up to causing them to leave without me. I was left to fend for myself without them. It's your fault they left" said Big Boss with anger in his voice.

"How is that my fault? You made fun of my high IQ, refused to believe that I was once human, humiliated me in front of other pups I tried to befriend & destroyed my blueprints claiming I stole the ideas for them from other scientists. YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED" yelled Koda in disgust.

"You deserve what's about to happen to you" said Serenity as she scowled.

"No I don't. Once the others find us you'll all suffer the consequences. You picked the wrong wolf pup to mess with" said Koda with a harsh glare.

"Is that so?" asked Big Boss in an arrogant tone.

"Yes it is. I see a cute kitty over there with a tag on her collar" said Koda as he pointed to Cali. The bullies turned to see Cali recording everything & giving them an angry glare.

"Run back to the Lookout & show Ryder what you've filmed. Hurry" said Koda as Cali nodded & ran to the Lookout.

"How is this even possible?" asked Devon as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"Cali remembered the special tag from my lab which she grabbed before following you here. Kastang you're busted. By the way I proved you wrong about stealing plans from others Big Boss" said Koda with a confident smirk.

"I can't believe this" said Big Boss in a shocked manner.

"Soon all of you will receive a huge dose of karma" said Koda as he chuckled in amusement.

"We'll see about that" said Zeke as sirens were heard. 10 police cars arrived outside along with the PAW Patrol & their friends.

"OPEN UP. YOU'RE SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" yelled Chase through his megaphone.

"WHAT? NO WAY" cried Devon in disbelief.

"I forgot to mention that in addition to a nanny cam the tag Cali had also has a CCTV system that's connected to the police department" said Koda as the bullies froze in disbelief.

"Just remember you can't outrun a wolf. It always catches its prey" said Koda with a smile.

"Crap. What do we do now?" asked Big Boss as Devon pulled a gun on Koda.

"YOU BASTARD" yelled Devon at the top of his voice.

"Go ahead & kill an innocent pup Mr Hotshot. It won't do you any good" said Koda.

"SHUT UP. I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET IN OUR WAY ANYMORE" yelled Devon with fury in his voice.

"That's your loss. Think about it. If you kill me you'll be sent to jail for the rest of your lives. Are you really willing to throw the rest of your lives away over a stupid grudge?" asked Koda as the doors were rammed open revealing the PAW Patrol, their allies & the police.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping & attempted trafficking" said a police officer.

"Oh no" said Serenity in a horrified voice.

"This isn't good" said Zeke with a nervous gulp.

"Yet again you screwed up" said Elias as he smiled tauntingly.

"I'm sure you'll love juvenile detention" said Kelly as Devon threw the gun down & burst into tears.

"You win. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KODA?" cried Devon as he dropped to his knees.

"It's ironic really. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that cherry tree thing in class yesterday. Is it true that you're jealous of me?" asked Koda in a curious tone.

"Yes. I'm just a stupid asshole. 1ST me, Serenity & Zeke mock a kid for having cancer causing us to get beaten up & now this. Why am I such a screw up? I'm a waste of a life" said Devon as he pounded his fists angrily on the ground while still in tears.

"OK guys do your thing" said the police officer as the bullies were handcuffed & taken outside. Koda was freed allowing him to run over to Ryder.

"Are you OK Koda?" asked Ryder in a concerned manner.

"I am now that you're here" said Koda as he watched the bullies get taken to the police cars outside. He then called out to them.

"Hold on officers. I'd like to speak with Big Boss" said Koda as he walked over. Big Boss had the cuffs removed upon which he furiously walked towards Koda.

"What do you want?" asked Big Boss with disgust in his voice.

"I just want to thank you" said Koda.

"Why?" asked Big Boss in confusion.

"You made me what I am today. I wouldn't have moved here & made friends with such great people & I wouldn't have proved you wrong if it wasn't for you. Hopefully you'll learn that bullying doesn't pay" said Koda as everything went quiet. Big Boss then chuckled evilly.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SHEPHERD" yelled Big Boss as Koda ran off with him giving chase.

"Give up Big Boss. Just accept the fact that I'm too smart for you" said Koda as he ran around town trying to shake Big Boss off.

"I'M SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY MAKING ME LOOK BAD. GET BACK HERE" yelled Big Boss at the top of his voice.

"Talk about déjà vu" said Elias with a sigh.

"I'll say" said Ryder as Big Boss continued chasing Koda around Adventure Bay. Koda soon began to feel exhausted.

"YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME FOREVER KODA. ONCE I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled Big Boss as the chase went on. A short time later Big Boss lost sight of Koda. He stopped by town hall & looked around in confusion.

"I'm up here" said Koda as Big Boss spotted him on the roof.

"I've got you now" said Big Boss with an angry growl.

"I don't think so. Why are you doing this? Why are you intent on making my life miserable? Other than calling animal control I've done nothing to you" said Koda.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING ME LOOK STUPID. I HATE IT WHEN I'M MADE TO LOOK BAD. NOBODY DOES THAT TO ME & GETS AWAY WITH IT" yelled Big Boss in a furious voice.

"I wasn't trying to make you look bad on purpose. I'm not like that. You never even bothered trying to get to know me for who I really was. If you had we'd never have been at each other's throats" said Koda as he sighed in frustration.

"Well maybe if you-" said Big Boss as Koda cut him off.

"BE QUIET. NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING REJECTED & TREATED LIKE A CRIMINAL" yelled Koda as everything went quiet again. Big Boss then began to tear up.

"Yes I do. That's what it's like for me every day" said Big Boss as Koda stood in shock.

"I'm never lucky with anything. My parents loved me but it wasn't enough. I wanted more. When you moved to Los Angeles I became jealous of your intelligence" said Big Boss in a tearful tone.

"Wait you were jealous of me?" asked Koda in a surprised manner.

"Yes. I felt like everyone started paying more attention to you because of your talents. Nobody cared about me. I was just a face in the crowd. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for anyone or anything. I don't want to feel like that. For once I wish to not be useless" said Big Boss as tears ran down his face.

"Why else would I want to be friends with you then?" asked Koda with confusion in his voice.

"Wait what?" asked Big Boss as Koda came down from the roof.

"I may have had everything a kid could ever dream of including an IQ of 300 but I didn't really have anyone to share it with. I didn't really have anyone I could truly call a friend" said Koda with a sigh.

"Really?" asked Big Boss.

"Correct. On the outside it seemed like I had everything but deep down I felt insecure & lonely. Until I moved here I didn't feel like I had any true friends" said Koda as Big Boss dropped his jaw in shock.

"That's the most surprising thing I've ever learnt about you" said Big Boss in amazement.

"I'm sure a lot of people would feel the same way" said Koda with a nod of agreement.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done or said to hurt you" said Big Boss in a remorseful voice.

"I'm sorry as well. I was fed up with the bullying" said Koda.

"I don't blame you" said Big Boss as he shook his head.

"I'm willing to bury the hatchet & become friends. What do you say?" asked Koda as he extended his paw.

"It's a deal" said Big Boss as he & Koda shook paws.

"I'm glad we resolved our issues" said Koda in a satisfied tone.

"So am I" said Big Boss with a smile. Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the PAW Patrol found Big Boss & Koda a short time later.

"Are you OK Koda?" asked Ryder in an uncertain manner.

"Yes. We worked everything out" said Koda as he nodded proudly.

"I'm sorry for everything me, Devon, Serenity, Zeke & my other friends did & or said to hurt you" said Big Boss in apology.

"It's OK" said Ryder with reassurance in his voice.

"All that's left to do is get through Ms Bunion's inspection" said Koda.

"She's not taking you away" said Ryder in a confident voice.

"I'll have everyone in town rally for you to stay with Ryder if that's what it comes to" said Elias.

"Thanks" said Koda as everyone headed back to the Lookout. They arrived a short time later.

"What do we do now?" asked Kelly in an uncertain tone.

"Whatever you feel like doing. I'm going to Katie's pet parlor to get my hair done" said Koda as he left. Moments later everyone heard him scream.

"KODA" cried Ryder as he & the others ran outside. They saw Devon holding Koda by his neck with a gun to his head.

"RYDER HELP" cried Koda in fear. Before Ryder could do anything Devon loaded the gun.

"If you come any closer Koda dies" said Devon in a threatening manner.

"Don't do it" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"He ruined my life. Now he must pay" said Devon with an angry growl.

"I think you should-" said Koda as Devon dropped the gun & put his hand over Koda's mouth.

"SHUT UP" yelled Devon in anger. Koda bit his hand as hard as he could which caused Devon to scream in pain & drop Koda. Koda then grabbed the gun & aimed it at Devon.

"Don't try anything stupid Devon" said Koda in a stern voice.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE F*CK" yelled Devon in agony.

"Get out of here Devon" said Ryder as he glared at Devon.

"Don't make us beat you up again" said Elias with a scowl.

"If Serenity & Zeke are around tell them to stay away from us" said Kelly.

"What did I ever do to you Devon?" asked Koda in an annoyed tone.

"You made us look stupid in class" said Devon with a growl.

"Is that really what all this is about? That's a petty reason to antagonize Koda. I thought my bad behavior over a prank I played on my parents was bad but this takes the cake" said Elias as he scowled in disgust.

"Let it go Devon. Nothing will get resolved if you act like this" said Ryder with a frustrated sigh.

"What would your father think if he found out you'd killed an innocent child?" asked Koda in a stern manner.

"What would you know about my father? You've never met him" said Devon.

"That may be true but I know that he's a friend of my father. He even supports many of my projects" said Koda.

"It's true. Your father is 1 of many people who support the PAW Patrol" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"He wouldn't be happy if he learned that you tried to murder a member of the PAW Patrol" said Koda as Devon stood in silence. Moments later he dropped to his knees & started crying hysterically.

"You're absolutely right. I'm such an idiot. He was already mad at me over the cancer fiasco a few months ago. He was right when he said that me, Serenity & Zeke knew better. I'm such an embarrassment to both him & mum. I brought this all on myself. I deserve all the crap that comes my way. I'm just a brat who does nothing but cause trouble for everyone I know" said Devon in a tearful voice.

"No you're not. You just don't know what you want. There are times I wish I wasn't so intelligent due to the loneliness I felt but that changed when Ryder came into my life" said Koda.

"Ryder was my 1ST true friend. That was always something I desired to have before meeting him" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"I wished for the same thing. We can all relate to how you feel" said Angel as she nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I was that blind. I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past. I feel ashamed now looking back on it" said Devon in a remorseful tone.

"We forgive you" said Koda in a reassuring manner.

"Bless your heart Koda Shepherd" said Devon as he gave Koda a hug.

"Even though you still have to go to juvenile detention for what you've done I'm sure you'll be able to get leniency for good behavior" said Koda.

"Hopefully I do. Would Serenity & Zeke also get sent to juvenile detention?" asked Devon with uncertainty in his voice.

"More than likely" said Koda as he nodded in confirmation.

"They're not going to like this news" said Devon with a sigh.

"I'm not concerned about them. They're not worth it anyways" said Koda as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Now all we have to do is hope Ms Bunion doesn't take you away" said Elias.

"There's no way I'm letting that happen" said Ryder as he shook his head.

"Me either. Look she's here" said Koda as a car pulled up at the Lookout. Ms Bunion then hopped out & walked over to everyone.

"Good afternoon. Are these your siblings Ryder?" asked Ms Bunion as she motioned to Elias & Kelly.

"No we're his friends. I'm Elias Vincent" said Elias with a polite smile.

"I'm Kelly Walter" said Kelly.

"OK" said Ms Bunion as she nodded.

"Anyways I'm here to determine whether or not Koda Shepherd is being adequately cared for by Ryder" said Ms Bunion.

"How do you wish to start off?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"Well I'd like to-" said Ms Bunion as she was cut off by the sound of Ryder's Pup Pad ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Ryder as he answered the call.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile. It was Katie.

"Ryder I need your help urgently. Cali forgot to put her collar back on after her bath. She went for a walk & she's been seized by animal control" said Katie in a concerned tone.

"NO NOT MY SWEET KITTY" cried Koda in a horrified manner.

"Wait what?" asked Ms Bunion as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's a long story" said Koda.

"Don't worry Katie we'll clear up the misunderstanding. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ms Bunion & the pups headed for the elevator. Marshall collided with Ms Bunion causing a pileup.

"Sorry. That happens all the time" said Marshall in apology.

"At least nobody is seriously hurt" said Ms Bunion as the pups got into their gear. After reaching the observatory they lined up with Elias, Kelly & Ms Bunion next to Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase as Ryder activated the screen.

"Thanks for coming pups. Cali went for a walk but she was seized by animal control since she wasn't wearing her tag" said Ryder.

"Poor Katie" said Skye with sadness in her voice.

"She must be worried sick about Cali" said Chase.

"We need to catch up with animal control & clear up the misunderstanding" said Ryder as Koda activated a hologram from his pup tag.

"Skye we need you to follow the van in your chopper. It's important we know where they are" said Koda.

"I'm on it. Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she did a back flip.

"Chase we need you to use your traffic cones to stall the van so that it gives us time to catch up" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident voice.

"I'll retrieve Cali's tag from the pet parlor so that she can put it on once we get her" said Koda with a smile.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as Chase, Koda, himself & Skye deployed in their vehicles & went to rescue Cali.

"While they're busy with that I'll get started on the investigation" said Ms Bunion.

"If you have any questions we'd be glad to answer them for you" said Elias with a grin.

"Have you noticed any signs of abuse, negligence or any other bad behavior from Ryder in the way he takes care of Koda?" asked Ms Bunion in a blunt tone.

"No absolutely not. Ryder would never do that to Koda. He's the best caretaker of Koda that I know" said Elias as he shook his head.

"Ryder loves Koda. He'd never mistreat him" said Kelly in agreement.

"OK. Next question: Why does Ryder allow a pack of wolves to come near Koda & the townsfolk? That seems dangerous" said Ms Bunion in a concerned manner.

"Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids are harmless. They only attack people who threaten them or any of their friends" said Elias with reassurance in his voice.

"Despite what the media depicts not all wolves are bloodthirsty predators" said Kelly as Ms Bunion took notes.

"I have 1 last question: Is it true that Koda regularly puts himself in danger to save family members & friends?" asked Ms Bunion.

"Yes. Ryder does that all the time" said Elias with a nod.

"Everyone in town is grateful for everything they do for them. Their goal is to help the people of Adventure Bay" said Kelly as Ms Bunion finished taking notes.

"OK that's all I have to ask. The results should be in by next week. That'll determine whether or not Koda is removed from Ryder's custody" said Ms Bunion.

"I should also mention that Ryder's parents Isaac & Rita Shepherd also have custody of Koda" said Elias.

"Thanks for letting me know. See you later" said Ms Bunion as she left.

"I hope we were able to convince Ms Bunion to not take Koda away" said Elias with a nervous gulp.

"I do too. We did a great job telling Ms Bunion that nothing was wrong" said Kelly in a confident voice. Meanwhile at the outskirts of town Koda & Ryder were in pursuit of the animal control van.

"I see the van at 12:00. Skye was right" said Koda in a relieved tone.

"We better rescue Cali before it's too late" said Ryder.

"I'm not letting her get taken away" said Koda as Ryder checked in with Chase.

"Are you ready to set your cones down Chase?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"I sure am Ryder" said Chase with confidence in his voice.

"Excellent. We're heading your way" said Ryder as he smiled.

"Roger that" said Chase as he nodded.

"Soon Cali will be safe in my paws again" said Koda in affection.

"Indeed" said Ryder.

"Soon they'll be right where Chase wants them" said Koda.

"This rescue should be easy as long as nothing goes wrong" said Ryder as Koda & himself continued following the van. Soon it got close to where Chase was positioned.

"Perfect. I'm ready to save Cali" said Chase as he waited for the right moment. Once the van got close enough Chase set up his cones. He then used his megaphone to address the van.

"Please find an alternate route" said Chase as the van slowed & turned around.

"Chase can you get the van to pull over please?" asked Koda.

"I'm on it" said Chase as he activated his sirens & addressed the van again.

"Attention driver. Please pull over" said Chase as the van came to a stop on the side of the road.

"Excellent. Everything's working perfectly" said Ryder with a confident smile.

"Let's get this misunderstanding cleared up" said Koda as he nodded.

"We're on it" said Chase as he; Koda & Ryder approached the van. The animal control employees exited the vehicle to see what was going on.

"Did we do something wrong officer?" asked the 1ST employee.

"The cat you've seized has an owner" said Chase.

"I have her tag here. Katie forgot to put it back on after giving Cali a bath" said Koda as he showed the employees the tag.

"Oh OK. I apologize for the misunderstanding" said the 2ND employee in an apologetic voice.

"It's OK. Innocent mistake" said Koda as the employees released Cali. Ryder proceeded to put her collar & tag on.

"Are you OK Cali?" asked Koda in an uncertain tone. Cali meowed in approval.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Koda with a sigh of relief.

"You're Koda Shepherd aren't you?" asked the 1ST employee in amazement.

"In the flesh" said Koda as he nodded in confirmation.

"I remember watching that conference in Istanbul recently. Is it true what Professor Murray said?" asked the 2ND employee in a curious manner.

"Correct. Until he discovered transmutation the animal kingdom & overpopulation concerns were mostly overlooked" said Koda.

"I'll say. I'm glad you guys are thinking about the future" said the 1ST employee with gratitude in his voice.

"That's always been my parents' main goal" said Koda in a proud voice.

"I hope they keep up the good work" said the 2ND employee as he smiled.

"They will" said Koda in a reassuring tone.

"Anyways we better get Cali home" said Ryder.

"Bye. See you later" said the 2 employees as Koda & Ryder headed to the pet parlor. Katie was extremely happy to see that Cali was OK.

"Cali you're OK" said Katie as Cali ran over to her & jumped into her arms.

"Thanks for helping save Cali guys. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Katie in a grateful manner.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Koda as everyone saw Ms Bunion driving off.

"Looks like we kept Ms Bunion waiting" said Koda with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure Elias, Kelly & the rest of the pups sorted it out" said Ryder in reassurance.

"I hope so" said Koda.

"Let's go see how it went" said Ryder as Chase, Koda, himself & Skye returned to the Lookout.

"Hey guys. How'd the inspection go?" asked Koda with curiosity in his voice.

"Ms Bunion asked us about whether or not we noticed any signs of abuse & or negligence from Ryder to you, why Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids were allowed around us & about your willingness to help anyone in the face of danger. We told her that Ryder's a fantastic legal guardian, cleared up the misconception over Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids & said that you were always keen to help out when needed" said Elias.

"The results will arrive next week" said Kelly.

"I hope Devon, Serenity & Zeke haven't ruined everything" said Koda in a nervous voice.

"I hope we did" said a voice. Everyone looked up & saw Serenity & Zeke on the Lookout balcony.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Elias in an annoyed tone.

"How did you 2 escape the police?" asked Koda in a confused manner.

"We ran away after they let their guards down" said Serenity.

"Soon you'll be taken away like the savage beast you are" said Zeke with an angry growl.

"Are you 2 crazy? You're only making things worse" said Devon in frustration.

"Don't tell me you actually feel bad about all this" said Serenity as she scoffed.

"You traitor" said Zeke with a harsh glare.

"We were wrong to mistreat Koda. Imagine how dad would feel if he saw us doing this" said Devon.

"Why would he care?" asked Serenity as she rolled her eyes.

"You're going to pay for this" said Zeke in a threatening voice.

"We're already in enough trouble. I guess you could say we've been triple trouble. That's a fitting name for a group of naughty triplets" said Devon in a disappointed tone.

"Wait are you 3 actually siblings?" asked Elias in a surprised manner.

"Yes" said Devon with a nod of confirmation.

"I didn't see that coming" said Kelly.

"Me either" said Ryder in agreement.

"You're too late anyways. Ms Bunion already left & it seems everything went well" said Koda as he smirked confidently. Serenity & Zeke were shocked to learn this.

"Damn it. We're too late" said Serenity with frustration in her voice.

"This can't be happening" said Zeke.

"The results haven't been made official yet. I hope Ms Bunion knows that Koda's in great hands & that nothing's wrong with him living here" said Elias in a hopeful voice.

"There's no way we're letting anyone take Koda away. I'm ready to do anything to keep him here" said Kelly in a confident tone.

"It's over you 2. Give up while you still can" said Koda as Serenity & Zeke jumped off the balcony. They landed right in front of Koda.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT KODA" yelled Serenity at the top of her voice.

"WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT" yelled Zeke in a furious manner.

"SERENITY & ZEKE BRICK YOU STOP THAT BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW" yelled Mrs Brick as everyone saw her approach. Serenity & Zeke ran over to her.

"We're glad you're here. Koda was about to tear us to bits" said Serenity in a fake scared voice.

"Don't lie to me Serenity. Devon tried & failed to do the same" said Mrs Brick in a stern tone.

"Devon's being a jerk. He's meant to be on our side" aid Zeke in a whiny manner.

"Don't give me excuses Zeke. If you 2 continue acting up you'll both be in big trouble" said Mrs Brick.

"She's right. We fell apart after Addison died" said Devon with a sad sigh.

"That was 3 years ago. In case you're wondering what happened some guy with a gun ambushed us as we left the supermarket & wanted our money. He killed Addison when he fought back" said Mrs Brick as Devon, Serenity & Zeke recalled what happened.

"We let our anger consume us. Look what it lead to" said Devon as he began tearing up.

"Looking back on it now I'm starting to feel awful about all the horrible things we ever did & said" said Serenity in a remorseful voice.

"If anyone deserves to be taken away it's us. This mess is our fault" said Zeke as Devon, Serenity & himself dropped to their knees & burst into tears. Mrs Brick gave them a hug as she also cried.

"We've never been this deeply affected by anything before" said Mrs Brick.

"The police are coming" said Koda as everyone turned to see police cars approaching the Lookout.

"What's going on?" asked Devon in a confused tone.

"I think they're coming for us" said Serenity with a gasp.

"We're doomed" said Zeke as he gulped nervously.

"No you're not. Seeing as you regret what you've done I'll have them sign you up for anger management classes to help you" said Koda in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks" asked Devon.

"Don't worry about Ms Bunion. I highly doubt she'll take me away" said Koda with a smile.

"Good. You're not just Ryder's brother. You're my brother & the brother to everyone else in town. We all adore you Koda" said Elias in a loving voice.

"That's very kind of you to say so. I never knew you felt that way" said Koda in a flattered tone.

"I feel that way about Ryder as well. I always have & I always will" said Elias as he grinned.

"Those are very deep feelings" said Ryder.

"They sure are" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug. Everything was sorted out with Devon, Serenity & Zeke spared imprisonment & being given info on the anger management classes they'd been required to attend. The day ended well for just about everyone. Other than the possibility of Koda being removed from Ryder's custody everything was OK.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting The Results

A few weeks later the results of Ms Bunion's inspection arrived. Just as Ryder prepared to open the letter it came in Koda appeared carrying a packed suitcase.

"Why do you have your stuff packed?" asked Ryder in a confused voice.

"It's just a precaution of the result being a failure. I always make sure to prepare myself for anything" said Koda.

"I'm sure we passed" said Ryder in a confident tone.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Koda as the pups entered the Lookout.

"Is that the inspection result letter?" asked Chase in a curious manner.

"Yes" said Ryder with a nod of confirmation.

"What does it say?" asked Marshall in uncertainty.

"I can now reveal that…" said Ryder as he opened the envelope.

"Tell us Ryder" said Marshall as he gulped nervously.

"Be patient Marshall" said Chase.

"I just want to hear the results" said Marshall.

"We all do" said Chase as Ryder read the results. He then gave them to Koda. After reading them himself his eyes went wide before he began dancing around happily.

"HOORAY" cried Koda in an ecstatic voice.

"Is that good news?" asked Marshall as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. I get to stay with Ryder. I don't have to leave" said Koda in a cheerful tone.

"YAY" cried the pups as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry arrived at the Lookout.

"Are the results here?" asked Angel in a curious manner.

"Yes. I'm staying" said Koda with a smile.

"HOORAY" cried Elias with relief in his voice.

"That's great news" said Kelly.

"Everyone will be glad to hear about this" said Terry as Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids arrived at the Lookout.

"Good news. I'm staying in Adventure Bay" said Koda as the wolves howled happily before tackling & nuzzling Koda.

""We're all happy about the results" said Koda in a pleased voice.

"Should we let your parents know about the results?" asked Elias.

"Good idea. They've been just as anxious about the results as us" said Koda with a nod.

"I'll get onto it" said Ryder as he called Isaac & Rita to let them know about the results.

"Anyways I'm going to the pet parlor. I need my hair done" said Koda.

"See you later" said Elias as Koda headed off to get his hair done.

"It's a relief to know that Koda's staying" said Kelly in a satisfied tone.

"You said it. If Ms Bunion dared to take Koda away I would've had everyone rally in support of keeping him here" said Elias in a blunt manner.

"There's no way anyone will ever take Koda away" said Kelly.

"Agreed" said Elias as he nodded. Koda soon arrived at the pet parlor.

"Hello police? I'd like to report a crime. A cat named Cali stole my heart" said Koda as he walked over to Cali & nuzzled her. Cali meowed & kissed him.

"Are the results of the inspection in?" asked Katie with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. I get to stay" said Koda as Cali meowed happily & gave Koda a hug.

"That's excellent news" said Katie in a cheerful voice.

"It sure is. It'd be a shame if this beautiful cat had her lover taken away. I'll always be here for you" said Koda as Cali blushed & giggled.

"Anyways I wish to have my hair done" said Koda with a smile.

"Coming right up" said Katie as she began bathing & pampering Koda. Koda smiled happily as he was washed. After getting out of the bath Katie proceeded to style his hair. A few minutes later it was all done.

"I'm finished. What do you think?" asked Katie as she showed Koda how he looked in the mirror.

"Looking good" said Koda as Cali meowed in affection.

"I'm glad you like it too Cali" said Koda as his pup tag lit up.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us. I better get going" said Koda.

"See you later Koda" said Katie as Koda raced back to the Lookout. Marshall collided with him on the way to the elevator causing a pileup.

"Sorry. I need to figure out howl to stop doing that" said Marshall as the pups laughed. They then put their uniforms & pup packs on before lining up to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone. The mission procedure went as normal with the pups heading out, helping the person/people in distress & getting the job done. The rest of the day was spent hanging out & playing together. Overall everyone was happy that Koda got to stay. It was a result they were all satisfied with.

**THE END**


End file.
